Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana
by Herokari
Summary: When Miley's secret is revealed in front of the whole school, what will happen? Will her friends become jealous and hate her? Will her life be turned upside down? One thing will happen, and Miley never saw it coming.
1. Secrets Revealed

**Miley Stewart _is_ Hannah Montana**

Prologue: What will happen when Miley's secret is revealed in front of the whole school? Will her life be turned upside down, will her friends become jealous and hate her? One good thing will come out of it, and Miley never saw it coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Stewart or any of the Hannah Montana characters. I do however own a buttload of college reading material...which I should be reading right now.

**Chapter One- Secrets Revealed**

Miley sighed as she sat down in the school cafeteria. It had been another uneventful day. Most of her classes were finished, she had English and History after lunch. Then she had to go home and get ready for a premier party. Well, Hannah had to get ready anyway. Lily and Oliver came and sat beside her, discussing their Math class, wait, does complaining count as discussing? Miley looked up as girls began screaming. Jake Ryan had just walked in and they were all begging him to sit at their table. He smiled, acting like his normal snobby self. Miley rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch.

"Hey Miley."

She looked as Jake walked up to her. "Hi, Jake." She mumbled.

Lily grinned like an idiot. "Sup, Jake, sup."

He smiled at her and kinda waved. "So, Miley, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a premier with me tonight." Ashley and Amber gasped, they were sitting a table over.

Miley bit her lip, "Thanks for the offer, but I already have plans."

Ashley stood up immediately, "I'll go!"

Jake smiled, "Uh, that's okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around Miley." He walked off and Miley sighed.

"I can't believe you just turned down Jake Ryan! What is wrong with you, you freak!" Miley gritted her teeth, trying not to let Ashley get the best of her. "I told you, I have plans."

The girl snorted, "More important than going to a movie premier!? You are such a geek." Miley ignored her and picked up her tray and backpack. "What is wrong with you!? For some odd reason Jake is interested in you and you're to stupid to notice! I don't know what he sees in you!" Miley was about to say something, but then decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut. Besides, she had a half hour before her next class and she needed to rehearse a script a director had sent her. As she walked away Ashley screamed in annoyance and grabbed for her. She missed Miley and instead tore her backpack off her arm. All of the contents spilled out on the floor, including the script, Hannah's ID card, and Hannah's cell phone. Ashley gasped and picked up the items. "Where did you get these!?"

Miley's heart beat widely. "Internet."

She tried to grab them back but Ashley dodged her. "Liar! This movie hasn't even come out yet! It hasn't even started shooting!" She looked at the front cover: Zombie Slayer: The Movie, featuring Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana. Miley tried to think of a good excuse, but none came. Ashley looked at the ID card and phone. "You stole Hannah Montana's things!" Miley sighed, sure, she would go with that. "Wait...it can't be...YOU are Hannah Montana!" The cafeteria went silent. Miley panicked, she grabbed the items and fled the cafeteria. As she ran through the double doors she heard an uproar in the room. Hopefully it would be to crazy for anyone to get out of there before she had a chance to hide.

'What am I going to do? I can't lie my way out of this one. There goes my normal life.' Tears spilled from her eyes as she realized everything was going to change. They might even have to move. Not paying attention to where she was going, Miley didn't notice the 'WET FLOOR' sign. All she knew was she was now on the floor, and her ankle was hurting like crazy. She tried to stand and cried out in pain. Grabbing the nearest locker she pulled herself up slowly. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to run, but her ankle refused to function, all it did was bring her pain. "What do you want!?" She didn't turn around, she knew who it was.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Miley scoffed, "Who me, or Hannah Montana?" She turned and glared at Jake through the tears.

"C'mon Miley, I've only ever cared about you."

She laughed sarcastically, "Really? Then how come you're always this famous, snobby, star!?"

He frowned, "I'm sorry if I've come off like that, but I'm really not a bad guy."

She wasn't sure she believed him, but at the moment, she just wanted to get home. "So, you're a good guy?" He nodded. "Well, can you find some way to get me home? I think I sprained my ankle."

He smiled, "Sure Miley." He walked over and picked her up. She yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She shook her head. As he carried her out of the school Miley began sobbing. "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, "My life is ruined, I'll never be able to walk out of the house now without being stalked."

Jake grimaced at the thought, then laughed, "You'll get used to it. Now I guess I know why you wouldn't come to the premier, you were already going, weren't you?" She nodded and sniffed, trying not to let her situation overwhelm her again. A limo pulled up and he ducked inside and set Miley down on the seat. He shut the door and told the driver where to go. "Thanks, Jake. I guess you're not that bad after all. I just got irritated sometimes because you were getting all this special attention, and quite a few times I considered telling my secret to get the same. I don't really have a choice now."

Jake smiled sympathetically, "I grew up in the movie business, so did my parents, so my identity was never a secret. I must say I am impressed that you were able to keep your life a secret. I don't know how you did it...especially since Hannah is a blonde, or are you wearing a wig right now?"

Miley laughed, "Actually, I wear a wig when I'm Hannah. Did you know Lily is with me when I'm Hannah?"

Jake stared at her, "Really? I never noticed...wait, Lily is Lola, isn't she?"

Miley grinned, "Yep. She wears whatever color wig she feels like." They had finally arrived at Miley's house, and she could she her dad walking outside, looking suspicious. "This is going to be interesting."

Jake shrugged, "I don't think so. Besides, what does your dad have against me?"

Miley thought back to all the times she had talked bad about Jake because she was irritated. Her father didn't think to highly of him. "I kinda make it sound like you were a stuck up, snobby rich kid who thought of only himself."

Jake laughed nervously, "Oh, is that all?" The driver opened the door and Jake helped Miley out.

"Miley?" Her dad walked up to them, looking confused now. "What's going on? And why is he here?" Miley was about to explain as she walked to her dad, but her ankle gave out. She cried out in pain and Jake caught her before she hit the pavement. "What did you do to my little girl?" Jake groaned, why was he the bad guy?

"It's not Jake, dad. I...hurt my ankle at school." Her dad nodded, waiting for the rest if the story. "A girl figured out I was Hannah Montana, I tried to run out of the school and slipped and fell."

He rubbed his forehead worriedly. "So, is this girl going to keep your secret?" Miley hesitated. "How many people know, Miles?"

She sighed, "The whole school."

He groaned, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, let's go inside."

Jake stood there awkwardly and Miley spoke up, "Daddy, Jake helped me when I was hurt and brought me home, isn't there something you want to say?"

He sighed, "You can come in to, but if you hurt my little girl so help me I will slap you naked and hide your clothes." Jake looked at Miley, unsure of how to answer or what it meant. She laughed, "Sorry, it's an old Tennessee saying, don't worry about it." He nodded and helped her walk inside. Jake walked her over to the couch and she sat down, propping her foot on the coffee table in front of her.

"Do you want some ice for that ankle, Miles?"

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks dad." Her dad walked into the kitchen and Jake grabbed a pillow and placed it under Miley's foot carefully. "Thanks Jake." He nodded and sat down beside her. The phone rang and Miley reached over, hitting the speaker phone button, "Hello?" She waited for the reply and heard an all to familiar voice, "Landing in 20!"

She nearly jumped up then realized her situation. "Jake, open the door!" He stood up and walked over, pulling the door open. He was almost knocked over as Lily came flying through on her skateboard. "Hey Lily!"

She kicked up her skateboard and ran over to Miley. "Miley! Are you okay!?"

She nodded and Jake closed the door as Lily sat down by Miley. "Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle though. Where's Oliver?"

She laughed, "He couldn't convince his mom to sign him out of school early. He's stuck there, being mobbed by the whole school into telling them about you." Miley bit her lip, feeling guilty. Jake came over and sat on the other side of Miley. "I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't say that to make you feel bad."

Miley sighed, "I know, Lily. I just don't know what's going to happen to me, to us."

She smiled, "It doesn't matter, I'll be here for you no matter what." Miley smiled and hugged Lily.

"I'll be here for you to, Miley."

She looked in surprise at Jake. "Really?" He nodded, flashing that grin again, but this time, it didn't annoy her. "Thanks Jake."

Her dad walked in and placed a bag of ice wrapped in a towel on Miley's ankle.

"Alright Miley, I have to go pick up Jackson from school. Will you be okay until I get

back?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He smiled and walked out, a few seconds later

they heard him start the car and drive off.


	2. Annoying Reporters and Subs

**Chapter Two- Annoying Reports and Subs**

Lily and Jake hung out at Miley's house the rest of the day. Oliver arrived right after school, grumbling about his irritating mom. Miley turned on the radio and tuned it in to her favorite station. After a few minutes they heard a familiar song.

_So what you see is only half the story, _

_There's another side of me,_

_I'm the girl you know but I'm someone else to,_

_If you only knew,_

_It's a crazy life,_

_But I'm alright._

Jake almost laughed at his ignorance. This song practically told the story of Miley's life. The fact that he never realized that Miley was Hannah made him feel pretty stupid.

_I got everything I've always wanted,_

_I'm living the dream,_

_So yeah, everything I've always wanted,_

_Is it always what it seems,_

_I'm a lucky girl who's dreams came true,_

_But underneath it all I'm just like you._

The song was suddenly cut off and the DJ began speaking. "Man do I have some interesting news for you! It has just been reported that a secret identity of Hannah Montana has been revealed. The fourteen year old pop-sensation has been literally getting "the best of both worlds", living half of her life as Hannah Montana, and the other half as mild mannered Miley. Miley Stewart goes to Sea View Middle school-"

Jake leaned over and cut the radio off. He looked back at Miley worriedly. Her eyes sparkled with tears as they silently slipped down her cheeks. Jake gently wiped the tears from her face and was startled when Miley laid her head on his shoulder. Startled, yes, irritated, no. He smiled and stroked her hair and Miley soon feel asleep on his shoulder. It had been a tiring day for her, he was surprised she hadn't passed out from exhaustion sooner. He saw the remote to the TV beside him and picked it up, turned it on and turned it down before it could wake Miley up. He turned it to the media news channel, seeing a clip from a Hannah Montana concert.

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy,_

_And I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with,_

_In the end we'd be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song._

He chuckled slightly and looked down at Hannah's alter ego, sleeping on his shoulder. How had he not noticed it before? As he looked at Miley now he could easily see Hannah in her, but it seemed almost to bizarre to comprehend. Lily and Oliver had gone home shortly after Miley had fallen asleep. Her dad still wasn't back from picking up Jackson, so Jake turned off the TV and simply enjoyed the quiet. He was relishing in the peaceful moment when he heard the slight 'click' of a camera going off. He gently laid Miley's head on a pillow and stood up, walking towards the window. Peeking outside he saw dozens of reporters in various places, bushes, cars, a few were trying to sneak into the backyard. He sighed in annoyance and pulled all the curtains closed and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. You never know what a reporter might do to get a story.

He walked silently into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You won't mind, will you Miley?" He waited for a reply, knowing none would come. "Okay dokey then, I'll just help myself." He pulled out various sandwich meats and condiments, the proceeded to make a huge sub. After his 'masterpiece' was completed, he put everything back and sat down at the table. Just as he was about to bite into his glorious work he heard the door to his right, the back door, unlock. He jumped up, ready to fight off any crazed fan or reporter, both of which can be frightening at times. Instead, Miley's dad and Jackson walked in, staring at Jake like he was crazy. It was then Jake realized he was holding his sandwich like a weapon, as if it could really do any harm. He laughed nervously and put it back on the plate. "I hope you don't mind, I never got a chance to eat lunch, and Miley was asleep."

Jackson looked at the sub hungrily, "As long as you can make me one, we don't mind at all, right dad?"

The man chuckled, "You're fine, Jake. And just so you know I really appreciate you looking after Miley for me."

Jake nodded, "No problem. There were some reporters here earlier, I'm not sure if they've all left or not."

Mr. Stewart nodded and walked to the front door. Jake stopped eating to see what he would do. "Can I help you?" A few reporters began throwing out questions, but the man simply raised his hands. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong house."

One reporter spoke up, "Isn't this the house of Miley Stewart?"

The man laughed, "No, they just moved. I think they said there was some big secret everyone found out. Why, what's so special about this Miley girl?" Jake looked over as Miley sat up, hearing her name had woken her up. She looked over at him in confusion and Jake motioned to be quiet.

"Haven't you heard the news!? She's Hannah Montana! Do you know where they went?"

He shrugged, "I think they were heading for Tennessee." The reporters asked a few more questions before driving off, in search of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana. He closed the door and walked back inside.

"Nice work, Mr. Stewart."

The man smiled and looked at Miley, realizing she was awake. "How's your ankle feeling, bud?"

She shrugged, "It's sore, but the swelling has gone down." Her dad picked up the ice off her ankle and carried it into the kitchen. Jake came and sat down by Miley. "Jake, I don't know what to say. Thank you, for everything." He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I called Hannah's doctor, she'll be over in a few minutes to check out your ankle."

Miley looked over at her dad, "Why did you call Hannah's doctor? When I'm not in my 'Hannah mode' will she still see me?"

Her dad chuckled, "Honey, she's known from the beginning who you were really were. I wasn't allowed to put fake names on our medical insurance."

Miley stared, "You mean she knew who I was all along and didn't tell anyone?"

He nodded, "Yep. She's used to patient confidentiality."

Miley laughed, "Even when she's dealing with celebrities?"

He laughed as well, "Especially when she's dealing with celebrities." There a knock on the door and Miley nearly stood up to go answer it.

"You sit down. I'll get the door." Jake stood up and walked over to the door. He glanced through the window before opening it.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house Mr. Ryan. Do you happen to know where Miley Stewart lives?"

He motioned her inside. "You have the right house, doctor. She's right over there."

The lady spotted Miley and walked over to her. "Hello Miley, I don't believe we've met. You look different with brown hair."

Miley smiled and shook the doctor's hand. "Hi Dr. Melrose. Thanks for coming."

The older woman smiled and sat down beside the girl. "No problem. Let's take a look at that ankle." She had Miley turn towards her and prop her ankle on a pillow next to her. After poking and prodding her ankle a bit the doctor stood up and put on her coat. "It's nothing more than a small sprain, just keep off it for the next week and if it ever starts to hurt sit down, prop your foot up, and ice it. Do I make myself clear?"

Miley smiled, "Crystal."

Melrose nodded, "Alright, my work here is done. And don't worry about paying me Robbie, it's on the house."

The man smiled and shook her hand, "Thank you Melrose." The lady nodded and walked out. Miley stood up and began walking to her room, well, limping.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She turned to Jake. "What do you mean?"

He pointed to her ankle, and mimicked Melrose's voice, "Keep off it(**_it_** being your ankle!) for the next week."

Miley laughed, he had begun in a high pitched girly voice, changed to his own to add commentary, then switched back to the girly one. "I need to get some stuff ready for tonight, I still have a premier to go to."

He sighed, she wasn't going to change her mind, "Fine, but please let me help you, or you'll end up face down at the premier, in front of all the paparazzi."

She nodded regrettably, knowing he was right. "Okay, follow me." He stood up and trailed behind Miley as she walked to her room and lead him into her closet.

"Uh...Miley, I don't think this closet is meant for two people. At least not comfortably." She sighed and pushed some shirts aside, then pulled open the big HM doors. Jake followed her inside the closet inside he other closet(confused yet?). "Wow."

Miley laughed and walked over to a certain outfit, "Is that all you can say?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "What do you expect me to say? Gee whiz?"

Miley shook her head, still laughing, "Oh gosh, please no! 'Wow' will do for now." Miley spent a few minutes searching through her wardrobe to find the 'perfect' outfit. After gathering all her accessories, Miley led Jake back out of the closet and into her room. "Well, Jake, I need to get ready. And I do believe you should do the same."

He nodded, glancing at his watch. "Alright, I'll see you at the premier." She smiled as he waved and walked out.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how many people are being supportive of my writing! I hope this style works better for all of you, if I need to change anything else, please, let me know! I'll update soon!


	3. The Premier

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I had some comments on making it more fluffy between Miley and Jake. I just wanted to explain something: they will eventually be together, but I want their relationship to gradually occur. I personally do not like the fanfics where out of the blue the two throw themselves at each other. So this will be a Jiley, but it will take time. On with the story!

**Chapter Three- The Premier**

Miley sighed as she slipped into her clothes. It wasn't going to be easy tonight, fighting off reporters, crazed fans, and potential stalkers. To make things worse everyone now knew about Hannah's other half, her. She just hoped she could get through the movie and the rest of the evening without something going horribly wrong. But with her luck in the past few hours, something probably would. Miley thought about everything that had happened that day, beginning with the pop quiz in math, it had all gone down hill from there. 'Not one good thing has happened to me today...' her thoughts were interrupted as an image of Jake flashed through her mind. She shook her head and continued getting ready. Why had she thought of him? She barely knew Jake... but the she had to admit her entire opinion of him had been totally wrong. He wasn't a bad guy. He was completely the opposite: kind, caring, gentle, he had a good sense of humor. A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Miles, you ready to go?"

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Yeah dad. I'll be down in a minute." She grabbed a few essential items(lip gloss, cell phone, etc.) and headed for the door. She stopped and looked at her bedroom window, hadn't she closed that earlier? Shrugging it off as nothing she walked over the window and pulled it shut, securing the lock.

Her dad's voice bellowed up the stairs, "Miley! Your ride's here!"

She came down the stairs, "Ride? What ride?" Jake was standing in the doorway, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back. "You coming dad?"

He shook his head, "Not this time, I'm afraid the reporters might recognize me, I'll stay behind for now. You should be fine with Jake."

Both Jake and Miley looked at each other, trying to figure out what had possessed him to say that. Miley realized she better seize the opportunity, "Okay daddy, be back soon!" She walked quickly to the door, grabbing Jake's hand along the way and pulling him with her. "What was that about?" The two slid into the waiting limo, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Miley shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not really sure. My dad obviously has a different opinion of you. He's not the only one who misjudged you."

Jake smiled, "I'm glad I was able to show you the real me."

Miley laughed, "That should be my line!" The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment.

"So...What's your favorite TV show?"

Miley thought for a minute before answering, "Probably NCIS or 24(these are actually my favorite TV shows, I don't own them either!)."

Jake gasped as if offended, "You mean to tell me your favorite show isn't Zombie High? When I ask most people that question they always give me that answer."

Miley laughed, "Well, they were lying."

Jake grinned, "I know, it's nice to have an honest answer for a change." The two continued their small talk until they arrived at the premier. The driver walked around and opened the door. Jake stepped out of the limo and helped Miley, well Hannah, out as well. When the paparazzi caught sight of her they went wild. Now Miley was used to this, as Hannah, but she was not used to them calling her Miley.

"Hannah! Is it true your real name is Miley and that you moved to Tennessee?"

She laughed at the comment, remembering her dad's smooth talking. "Yes, it's true. But I will continue to come to Malibu for events like this one." Thankfully the other reporters hadn't noticed she had avoided the first question. After a few minutes of being suffocated by the press she followed Jake into the theater. An attendant seated them about five rows back from the gigantic screen. Seconds later the lights were dimmed and previews started playing.(A/N from now on I'll refer to Miley as Hannah. Whenever she's in Hannah mode, that's what I'll call her to avoid confusion.) Hannah laughed, one preview showed Jake doing a very impressive high kick, knocking a zombie's head off. What made this scene so funny, Hannah didn't know. But when Jake looked over at her, as if offended by her laughter, it only made her laugh that much harder. After Hannah quieted down the previews ended and the movie began playing.

Twenty minutes into the romance/comedy Hannah couldn't take anymore. "Jake, I know this probably sounds really harsh, but this movie sucks! Can we leave?"

Jake grinned, "I was actually thinking the exact same thing." The two quietly stood up (thankfully they had end seats and didn't disturb anyone) and exited the theater through a back entrance that the press did not know of. The second they were clear of the theater the two busted out laughing. "I can't believe that! The lines were cheesy, the actors we horrible, and I wasn't in it! Why did we come here in the first place?"

Hannah laughed, "So are you telling me you only go the movies if _you _are in the movie?" Jake shrugged, "Not all the time. I plan on attending a new film coming out, maybe you've heard of it. Zombie Slayer: The Movie."

Hannah looked at him skeptically, playfully hitting him on the head, "Uh, knock knock. Anyone home? You still star in that movie Mr. Big shot."

Jake laughed, "I know that! But I wouldn't go to see me."

She twirled in a circle, rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah? Well then who else would you want to see-" She stopped spinning and looked at him, he was smiling at her. That answers that question. Hannah continued walking, suddenly occupied by her feet.

Jake took notice of this and decided to change the subject for her. "So, are we walking back to your place, or do I need to call my driver?"

Hannah shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me. It's nice out though. I don't mind walking. Actually, this wig is starting to irritate me, so if you don't mind, I'm changing back into Miley." And with that Hannah, now Miley, pulled off her wig . As she shook out her brown locks she didn't notice Jake smiling at her.

She sighed in relief and looked up at Jake, noticing he was staring at her. "What?"

Jake snapped back into reality and looked up at the night sky. "Nothing. Sorry."

The two walked on in silence until Miley motioned to an upcoming turn. "This leads to the beach, we can follow it to my house." He nodded and the two turned onto the soft, sandy path.

A/N I am sooooo sorry it took me forever to update! I had an English essay due and I didn't want to have to explain to my professor that my paper wasn't finished because I was busy updating a Hannah Montana fan fiction. I can picture it now….(shudders in terror). Also, I hoped I finally got the formatting style right, if there's anything else I can improve on , let me know! Anywho, sorry for the wait. I'll hopefully update sooner with their walk on the beach! Byez!


	4. Walking On Sandy Shores

**Chapter Four- Walking On Sandy Shores**

A cool breeze ruffled the hair of the two walking.

Miley gasped suddenly, looking out into the ocean waters. "Look! Dolphins!" The two stood in silence for a moment, watching the mystical creatures travel along the waves. After they had disappeared from view, Jake and Miley resumed walking.

Jake finally broke the silence, "So…how much longer till we reach your house?"

Miley looked ahead before answering, "About fifteen minutes or so."

Jake nodded and the two continued in silence. Just when Miley was about to start a conversation, a shadow creeping up on them caught her eye. Trying not to panic, she walked faster, pulling Jake along with her. "What's wrong, Miley?"

She glanced behind, the shadow was slowly retreating. "There's someone following us."

Jake stopped and turned around, there was nothing. "Well, whoever it was, they're gone now."

The rest of the walk home was silent and nerve-wrecking. Miley was on edge and Jake knew it, which made him nervous as well. They finally reached her house and the two walked inside. Miley locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, Jake."

He looked at her confused, "Sorry about what?"

She glanced through the curtain before answering, "Someone was stalking me, and I could've gotten you into danger."

He laughed, "Miley, how do you know someone wasn't stalking _me_? If you've forgotten, I'm a little but of a teenage heart throb."

She giggled slightly, "I guess you're right. Well, I had fun tonight, thanks for walking me home."

He bowed, "My pleasure." A car horn outside signaled him that his limo had arrived. "Well, I need to go. I'll see you at school."

She nodded and walked him to the door. "Alright, I'll see you later, Jake." After he left Miley re-secured the lock and sighed. She had gotten through the day without anything else going wrong. She walked into the kitchen, finding a note from her dad.

_Hey bud. By the time you read this I'll be snoring. I hope you had a good time tonight. See ya in the morning. -Dad _

She smiled and walked upstairs to her room. The moment she stepped inside and shut the door she realized something was wrong. Her window was wide open, and she knew for a fact she had locked it before she left. Miley hesitantly walked to the window and looked out, there was nothing. She sighed with relief and pulled it shut. Her dad had probably opened to let some air in. A cold hand wrapped around her waist while the other clamped over her mouth. Screaming with fright she tried desperately to escape. But whoever was holding her was stronger than she was, and any effort made was in vain.

The man chuckled, "Don't worry Miley, I won't hurt you. Not yet anyway." He suddenly removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed a cloth covered with chemicals, shoving it in her face. Miley gasped and was soon unconscious. The man hauled her over his shoulder and left the way he entered, the window. When the world woke the next morning they would discover a horrifying fact: Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana disappeared without a trace; she'd been kidnapped.

A/N: HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I knew I needed to post something. I'll be writing faster now since I finally figured out where I want this story to go. The rest of it will pretty much revolve around Miley's kidnapping and the others trying to find her. And who is the man you ask? Actually...I haven't figured that out yet. Anywho, thanks for reading, review and I'll update soon!


	5. Missing

**Chapter Five- Missing**

"Teen sensation Hannah Montana has been reported missing-"

"There are no leads in this upsetting case and police have yet to reveal any possible suspects-"

Jake turned off the tv and tossed the remote down. This was so frustrating, it had all happened right under his nose. He should've called to make sure she was okay when he got

home. There was no warning for her disappearance, no threats, it made no sense at all. 'Wait….there was that person following us that night. But we have no way to identify whoever

it was.' He growled in annoyance at his helplessness. There was nothing he could do, he had only just begun to get acquainted with her. But he could promise one thing, when he

found out who had taken her, and he would, there would be nothing on this earth that could protect them from his wrath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackson paced around the living room for the hundredth time that day. His dad sat on a nearby coach, still overcoming the initial shock of the situation. "Dad, there's gotta be

something we can do!"

The man sighed and rubbed his temples, "There's nothing we can do Jackson, except trust the authorities can find her and whoever did this."

Jackson growled and kicked the table leg, "I can't just sit around and do nothing while my little sister is in danger! Dad, I don't want her to get hurt."

He suddenly collapsed into tears and the man sighed, stood up, and walked over to his eldest. "I know Jackson, I know." He sat down by his son and hugged him close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver looked over at Lily who was curled up in a ball on her couch. She'd been like that ever since they received the news. "It's going to be okay Lily."

She looked up for the first time in hours, her tear streaked face glared at him "No it's not! Oliver, she's gone! We don't know where she is who took her or if she's even alive!"

Oliver had a hurt expression on his face and Lily sighed, "I'm sorry…It's just, Miley's like a sister to me. If anything happens to her…"

Oliver walked over to her and sat down. "They'll find her Lily. We just can't lose hope. If we don't believe that Miley will be safe, then who will? We can never give up hope." Lily

laid her head on Oliver's shoulder and he smiled despite their predicament, stroking her hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley groaned as she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Slowly she regained her vision and surveyed her surroundings. She was laying on a coach, the walls were covered

with newspaper clippings. She stood up and her world went out of focus. Sitting back down quickly she held her head, the drugs hadn't fully worn off yet.

'Note to self…stand up slowly.' After waiting a minute or two she stood up again, this time with care. Miley padded over to one wall, and observed an article.

The headline read** New Voice in Music Industry, Hannah Montana rocks the charts. **

As she looked over more she found that every single article and clipping had to do with Hannah Montana. This guy was a physco, obviously an obsessed fan.

'Great, I get kidnapped by a stalker. But why did he wait so long to take me?' She looked at another wall and there were two pictures side by side. One was of Hannah Montana,

and the other was of Miley Stewart. Above the two pictures was the most recent article. She walked over and read it.

The headline of this one was: **Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. **

A realization dawned on her, he hadn't taken her sooner because Hannah Montana was heavily guarded. But Miley Stewart was an easier target. And when he found out the two

were the same person, he'd jumped at the opportunity. 'But who is he?'

An opening door behind her made Miley spin around. "Hello Miley, or should I say Hannah?"

Miley gasped in surprise at the person's identity. "Oh my God."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HAHA! Another cliffhanger! You'll find I'll do a lot of those. Who is the person!? You'll find out next chapter! Review and thanks for reading!


	6. Bitterness

**Chapter Six- Bitterness**

Miley couldn't believe it. He was the last person she had expected to see. "Larry? Larry Thornton?"

The man sneered, "Yes, it's me. Are you that surprised to see me again, Hannah?" The girl was too stunned to respond. Larry had been her manager at the recording studios. That is, until he became more concerned about getting her next CD out then her own well-being. He would kept her up till early hours in the morning, trying to get tracks done. When Miley's dad realized how stressful it was for her, he told Larry to cut back some of the work. Larry refused, and therefore was fired. That's why Miley's dad had become her manager.

"I don't understand, Larry. Why are you doing this?"

He laughed sarcastically, "Why? I'll tell you why. You're little disguise, Hannah Montana, ruined my life! I was a successful recording artist, and I could have made you famous (Miley tried her best at this moment not to comment that she already was), but no! You fired me! After that my reputation was ruined, no one would hire me! And it's all your fault."

Miley in any other case would've protested, but she wasn't sure how psycho he was. For all she knew one stray remark and he'd pull out a gun and blow her head off. "Look, Larry. I'm sorry things haven't been going your way. But kidnapping me isn't the solution to your problems."

The man glared at her, "What are you? A shrink!? Why don't you just keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand! You have your perfect little lifestyle. What would you know about problems?!" Miley decided it was in her best interest not to answer. The man sneered at her, "That's right, you better be quiet. I believe in the age old saying children should be seen, not heard. In this case, you'll neither be seen or heard from the outside. Not until I figure out just how I'm going to punish you for screwing up my life." He turned and walked out, slamming the door and locking it.

Jake tapped his foot on the floor, waiting for the man to arrive. He'd hired a private investigator to try and find Miley. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it, letting the investigator come in. "So, have you found anything?"

The man sighed, "The only lead I've gotten is a witness sighting of a man carrying a girl who fit Miley's description."

Jake jumped up, "What?! What do you mean that's all!? Where did he see it?" The man held his hands up, "Calm down. I must warn you witness sightings aren't always reliable. I've had many cases where they make up stories for lime light."

Jake shook his head, "I don't care. I'll take anything I can get to find Miley. Now, where was the sighting?"

Miley sighed and sat down on the couch. As she looked around she noticed there were no windows or exits other than the one door leading in and out. She stood up and walked over, grasping the handle hesitantly. She turned it and sighed when she found it was locked. 'What'd you expect Miley? He would leave it unlocked for you to escape?' Instead of arguing with herself she walked back to the couch and sat back down. She looked up as the door knob twisted and shrieked in surprise as Jake ran in. "Jake!" He ran and embraced her. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through her head and she opened her eyes. Larry was grabbing her by the hair, yanking her up. It was a dream. Jake wasn't here after all.

"We have to move."

He dragged her out of the room, she protested. "Why? They're coming for me, aren't they?"

He growled and pulled out a gun, "Another word and a bullet goes through your leg, got it?" She nodded, keeping quiet. He walked to a car and opened the trunk, "Get in."

She looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious? How do I know you don't dump this car in a river?" She screamed as a bullet tore through her flesh. Miley grabbed her leg and moaned, dropping to the ground.

The man smirked, "Oh believe me, I have to much in store for you to simply dump you in a river. And that bullet is the least of your worries if you don't keep quiet." He picked her up and placed her in the trunk, closing and locking it.

A/N Sorry! I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! My life's been crazy! Anywho, what did ya think? Review and I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker! Byez!


	7. Searching

**Chapter Seven- Searching**

Jake walked around the abandoned warehouse.

"They couldn't have gotten far. There are tire tracks leading away that are fresh, and it looks like the car was leaking oil."

Jake nodded. He knew they had just left, he could still smell Miley's perfume in the air. The same one she was wearing when they walked on the beach together nights before. As he walked outside a bright color caught his eye. He walked over and picked up the article, Miley's headband. He looked done and gasped at what he saw: blood. A lot of it. 'Miley's hurt…'

Miley cried as she searched for a cloth in the trunk of the car to stop the bleeding in her leg. Her hands finally found a rag and she wrapped it tightly around her leg, putting pressure on the wound. She felt around the floor for anything she could use as a weapon. She found a piece of metal, probably a crow bar. An idea struck her suddenly. She pushed her hand up against the cover of the tail light. Once she was sure she knew exactly where it was she reared back as much as possible and struck the light. A few cracks emerged after a few blows from the crow bar. Finally, she broke through the material. Light flooded the trunk of the car and it blinded Miley momentarily. Next, she worked on the other tail light. After both were broken she peered out of the hole. They were on some highway, she couldn't see too much from her position. Miley prayed that a cop would see the broken tail lights and pull him over. They continued driving for nearly a half hour when she saw red and blue lights go off behind them. She cried in relief as Larry pulled over. The officer stepped out of the car and approached the back of the car. He examined the lights, unable to see Miley. Panicking she began banging on the inside of the trunk, desperate for him to hear her.

She heard Larry get out of his car and walk up to the officer. "Is there a problem?"

The cap pointed to the taillights. "Both of your taillights are knocked out, you could cause a wreck."

Larry glanced at the damage and clenched his teeth. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'm on my way to get them fixed." The officer nodded, preparing to walk back to his car. Miley screamed and threw her body against the trunk's hood, attempting to force it open.

The cop stopped and turned around "What was that?"

Larry stiffened slightly, "What?" The man walked to the trunk.

Miley knew if she didn't get out now Larry would kill her. "Help me! Please!" She banged and screamed.

The officer now had one hand on his gun holster. "Open the trunk."

Larry glared, "Do you have a search warrant?" The officer pulled out his gun, "Open the trunk, now. Do not refuse or I will have to arrest you." Larry was caught, and he knew it. There was only one thing to do. As he pulled his keys from his pocket his other hand wrapped around the pistol hidden in his back pocket. He unlocked the trunk.

The officer pulled it open and stared in shock at Miley. "Look out!"

Larry pulled out his gun and aimed at the officer. "Get back in your car, or I'll kill you and the girl." Miley looked frantically between the two. The officer spun and shot his gun, but so did Larry. They were both hit square in the chest and fell to a heap on the pavement.

**A/N Yes, I know, I haven't updated in months, and I'm sooo sorry! You'll be happy to know I've finished the next 2 chapters, so maybe that'll make up for my neglect! Review and I promise I'll update sooner!**


	8. Relief

**Chapter Eight- Relief**

_Larry pulled out his gun and aimed at the officer. "Get back in your car, or I'll kill you and the girl." Miley looked frantically between the two. The officer spun and shot his gun, but so did Larry. They were both hit square in the chest and fell to a heap on the pavement. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Miley stumbled out of the trunk and staggered to the officer.

He sat up slowly. "But…how?"

The man smiled and opened his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Miley laughed for the first time in days and flung her arms around the man. "Wait, what about Larry?"

The officer stood up and walked over, he knelt down and felt for a pulse. "He's gone." Miley didn't know whether to cry or rejoice.

The man walked back to her and knelt down, "My name is Tim Landry. Who are you and who can I contact?"

She cleared her head, trying desperately to remember her phone number. After everything that had happened her mind just didn't want to function properly. "My name's Miley Stewart. You can call my dad." She told him the number and realized her leg was burning. "Mr. Landry?" He turned, the phone to his ear. "Larry shot me in the leg, I think the bullet's still in there." He looked down at her leg and grimaced at the blood stained rag. He closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He then picked Miley up and carried her to his car. It was then Miley realized they had attracted a crowd. Cars were stopped for miles, and people were getting out of their cars to come see what all the fuss was about. Tim gently sat Miley down in the passenger seat and picked up his radio.

After contacted the police department and telling him he'd found a missing girl and had a man down on the scene, he took a look at her leg. "Yeah, the bullet's still lodged in your leg. You'll probably have to have surgery to get it removed." She nodded and winced in pain as he re-wrapped it with a gauze from his emergency kit. "Now, let's get you to a hospital, then I'll personally take you home. How does that sound?"  
"That sounds perfect." Other police had arrived on the scene and were taking car of the body, so Tim went ahead and drove Miley to the hospital. Not five minutes down the road and Miley passed out from exhaustion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Stewart was startled awake as the phone rang. He hadn't slept in the past few days, and had passed out on the couch without realizing it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Stewart?" A man asked on the other line.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Tim Landry, I'm a police officer. I think I have someone here who would like to see you."

The man began crying, "You found her? Please tell me you found my little girl and she's okay."

The man smiled on the other end and glanced at the sleeping girl. "Yes sir, we found Miley. She has various cuts and bruises, and she's been shot in the leg. But with some surgery she should come out just fine. I'm taking her to Sea View Hospital right now, can you meet me there?"

Mr. Stewart was already pulling on shoes and calling for Jackson. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

The two hung up as Jackson came running down stairs, "What it is dad?"

He smiled for the first time in days, "They found Miley, son. She's alive."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake paced back and forth in his room. He'd hoped that the investigator would have called back by now with some information. Just as he sat down the phone rang, making him jump back up and snatch it off its base. "Hello."

A man was sobbing on the other end and Jake's heart sank. It was Miley's dad, something had happened. "Jake…"

Jake sat down slowly, preparing for the blow that would ripe his heart apart, "Mr. Stewart? What's wrong? What happened?"

The man laughed through his tears, "Jake, they found her, she's at the hospital. She's gonna be okay. Can you call Lily and Oliver for me?"

Jake jumped up with renewed energy, "They found her!? I'm coming over to the hospital right now." He didn't even wait for a reply, he hung up the phone and practically flew out the door. On the way to the hospital he called Lily, Oliver was there with her, and told her the news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily hung up the phone, tears streaming down her face. Oliver looked at her worriedly, his heart sank. "Oliver, they found Miley. She's gonna be ok."

He looked up and saw her smiling through the tears, tears of joy. Oliver walked over to Lily and embraced her as both cried for their friend's safety.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N YEAH!!!! They found Miley!!! And I finally killed Larry! Anywho, I still have a chapter or two I have to write to wrap things up, so this is not the end. If anyone really likes my writing, let me know, I have tons of ideas and I might write another fanfics! Review and I shall finish the tale! lol**


	9. Recovering

**Chapter Nine- Recovering**

Jake jumped out of his limo and ran into the hospital's entrance. After getting directions from a nearby nurse he sprinted down the hallway and into the waiting room. Jake saw Mr. Stewart, Jackson, Lily, and Oliver already sitting down and walked over to them. "How's Miley doing?"

Mr. Stewart looked down at some of the paperwork he'd been filling out, "She had to go into immediate surgery to remove the bullet from her leg. But the doctor's are optimistic that she'll come out of it fine."

Jake nodded with relief and took a seat by Oliver and Lily. "How long has she been in surgery?"

Oliver glanced down at his watch, "About fifteen minutes, they said it would take about an hour."

Jake sighed and picked up a magazine next to him and began skimming through it, this wait was going to seem like eternity.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Beep Beep Beep_

Miley slowly opened her eyes. The machine next to her was giving off a steady beat, ensuring her heart was functioning properly. She winced slightly when she saw her leg wrapped tightly with a bandage. It didn't hurt too bad now, but she knew if the morphine wore off it would.

A nurse walked into the room and smiled when she saw Miley was awake. "How are you feeling?"

Miley shrugged slightly, "Ok, I guess. My leg's a little stiff."

The nurse nodded and began checking her vitals, "That's to be expected. We successfully removed the bullet from your leg. With a few months of physical therapy you'll be back to your normal self in no time. I'm going to need to draw some blood and run it through some simple tests to make sure everything's running smoothly."

Miley groaned, she hated needles. Make her sing in front of millions of people. Make her share a room with Jackson forever. Make her do anything, so long as it doesn't involve a needle! "Alright. When can I see my dad?"

The nurse smiled as she prepped the needle, "Oh, you can see him AND practically the rest of the waiting room right after I'm through with this."

Miley grinned, her friends must be here. She looked back at the nurse who was throwing away a needle and pulling her gloves off. "Wait, I thought you had to take my blood."

The nurse laughed, "Honey, I already drew the blood. You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't even flinch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Stewart stood up as the doctor walked out. "The surgery went fine, your daughter is awake and finishing up some post-op vital work. You can see her in a few minutes."

Mr. Stewart smiled and shook the man's hand, "Thank you." The doctor nodded and walked out of the waiting room.

Not two minutes later a nurse walked up to them, "You can see her now, but only for about tens minutes, she needs her rest."

The others nodded and followed her through the double doors and into a room. Miley looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled warmly, "Hi daddy."

Mr. Stewart ran to her bedside and gave her a light hug, not wanting to hurt her. "Oh, Miley, I'm so glad you're safe."

Jake stood in the doorway for a minute, just taking in the scene. Lily and Miley laughing about some inside joke. Oliver talking with Jackson and planning a surprise welcome home party for the injured girl. And Mr. Stewart, intently watching his daughter with a look of love in his eyes Jake had never noticed before.

He finally snapped out of his musing when Miley called out to him. "Earth to Jake, anybody home?"

He smiled and walked over to her, not saying a word.

She looked at him quizzically, "What's wrong? Say Something."

He shook his head, that stupid grin still spread across his face. "Miley…I thought I'd lost you…I thought I'd never see you again…but that doesn't matter anymore, because you're safe now."

Miley smiled, her eyes began getting heavy.

The nurse re-entered the room and began to usher them out, "Alright folks, it's time for Miley to rest, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

They all nodded and began walking out the door as Miley fell into a peaceful slumber. Jake turned and walked back to the bed, looking at the sleeping girl once more. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Sleep tight."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took me(looking at the calendar) a long time to update! My life's been crazy since coming to college and I just haven't had the time with tons of essays to write(I find fanfics much more enjoyable to write btw). Well, I hope you liked it, ****sorry if it's short. I think I'll still do at least one more chapter to finish this story out. BUT, in order to get this last chapter, you have to do one thing: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Do this small task, and I will finally close out this fic. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Endings or Beginnings?

**Chapter Ten- Epilogue **

**10 months later…**

Jake couldn't help but laugh as Miley ran back and forth from her dressing room to his place on the couch outside the door, constantly asking his opinion of things. He smiled warmly, telling her for the millionth time that night that she looked beautiful and to just relax for the next few minutes before going on stage. She sighed in defeat and sat down beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. Jake simply sat there and enjoyed the moment. Ever since Miley was released from the hospital almost a year ago, Jake had spent as much time with his girlfriend as possible. Yep, you heard right, his girlfriend. Miley and Jake were finally dating. Near-death experiences have a tendency to put your life in proper perspective. Like the things that are most important to you, and for him that was Miley and every second he got to spend with her.

She looked up at him when she realized he hadn't said anything in the past few minutes, "What are you thinking about?"

Jake looked down at her, she noticed a slight hint of pain in his eyes, and she could easily guess what memory was plaguing his mind right now. She sat up and looked him square in the eyes, "Jake, there was nothing you could have done to prevent that. So stop beating yourself up about it!"

He winced slightly, but nodded his head slowly."I know, it just hard to get that picture out of my head, you in the hospital, hurt. And nothing I could do to stop your pain. If I had lost you…"

Miley leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "That doesn't matter now, we're here, together, and nothing will ever change that." She noticed he was still lingering on that memory and she sighed in frustration, "I swear Jake if you do not get your head out of the past and into the present I will knock you into next week!"

He stopped suddenly and burst out laughing, taking Miley off-guard. "And what, might I ask, is so funny?" She asked, smothering his laughter with the pillow next to her.

He pushed the pillow from his face, a small smile playing on his lips, "Oh nothing, I was just trying to picture you throwing me across the room."

Miley rolled her eyes and looked up at the clock on the wall. Ten minutes till show-time. Jake noticed this as well and stood up, offering his hand to her. She took it, of course.

"You need to go get your sound-stuff on; I'll be waiting backstage for you when you come off."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Ok…and and Jake, please don't try to help the sound guy anymore."

He looked at her with mock-horror on his face, "I was only trying to help! It wasn't that bad…"

Miley laughed, thinking back on the incident. She had glanced backstage one time to see a security guy tackle Jake after he almost accidently turned off the main power system. The sound guy had asked Jake for a glass of water and somehow Jake had heard something along the lines of 'turn off the power.' The security guy had stopped him just in time before he caused a black-out in the stadium.

"I know you were, but just stick to being my boyfriend for now and not an electrician."

He huffed playfully before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, the same tender touch he had shown that night at the hospital. "Break a leg."

She pretended to but offended by the statement and he realized that was a poor choice of words considering she had finally gotten over rehab on her leg. He began to apologize before Miley grinned sweetly, "I know what you mean, thanks."

The stage manager came around and motioned for her to run on the stage in a minute. She nodded and turned around, hugging Jake, before she did one last hair and makeup check. Blonde wig securely in place, she counted down the minute and then threw a smile at Jake before jogging onto the stage, her fans screaming in excitement.

Jake smiled as he watched her perform. She loved her job, although he wasn't sure if it should be classified as a job considering she enjoyed it so much. She had the perfect personality for performing, she was personable, sweet, funny, outgoing, beautiful…and he loved her for those qualities and so much more. He still had yet to figure out why she chose to love him back; it was a mystery to him. But that was okay; he liked mysteries, especially the cute blonde one dancing around the stage at the moment. She turned for a second and winked at him and he laughed, he was going to have fun trying to figure her out for however long she allowed him to. The fear lingered in the back of his mind that she would eventually lose interest, find a better guy…but if not…well, let's just say he had been to Tiffany's recently and was curious of some prices on a few special rings.

In a few years if she still loved him the way he loved her….who knows? He might just be able to marry that mystery one day and spend the rest of his life questioning her on why she loved him so much.

Maybe in a few years…

…He reached down and felt the small velvet box in his pocket…

…maybe sooner…

Who knows?

**A/N- It's finished!!!!!!!! And yes, I know I am evil for taking forever, as in months, to update, but I've had some medical issues recently. Nothing too serious, just my knee being retarded and wanting to have a surgery, so that's why I've taken so long. And YES! I left this story at a cliff hanger for one reason: SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not sure how it will turn out yet, but I've been toying with a few ideas so I'll post a note on this story if I ever post a sequel. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Julz aka Herokari**


	11. Sequel is Up!

**Just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up and you can find it on my page! For now the title is "Miley Stewart is now Miley Ryan. I know you're not really supposed to post an A/N as a chapter, but I didn't know any other way to let you all know, because quite a few people have been bugging me about this! So go read the first chapter and tell me what you think!**

**~Julz**


End file.
